


and can’t be read by ordinary light

by longwhitecoats



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, I mean she doesn't end up with Newt for goodness' sake, The Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter - Freeform, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 16:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19232521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longwhitecoats/pseuds/longwhitecoats
Summary: What Anathema really did with the Continued Saga.





	and can’t be read by ordinary light

She doesn’t destroy the papers, of course. She only burns them.

Later on (34), standing at the sink, she’ll ask herself why she went through with the sham in the first place, and she’ll be so quiveringly angry about it that she’ll drop her teacup. While cleaning up the resulting mess, she’ll notice that the pipes under the sink are leaking and call a plumber. That plumber, Yazin, will stay for a replacement cup of tea. She will eventually (113) become Anathema’s wife.

Here, now, sitting in a green field, she stares into Newt’s gormless eyes and tries to smile. He is simple and clean, like the field. New-grown life from a tree soaked in blood. Like the field, easy to leave one’s print on. Easy to shear away.

When enough time has passed, a man in a white coat holding hands with a man in a black coat (207) will come round. They will have figured it out. They will be asking about the papers she burned.

And Anathema will produce them, nicely printed from her computer. She’ll even offer to email them a copy – if angels and demons have that sort of thing.

The witches of Agnes Nutter’s family have a gift. Only Agnes could see the future; but she had one other gift as well, and that one she passed on. After all, who can write down a vision as fast as she sees it? Who could remember it all to record it, with only an ordinary mind?

As Newt takes her hand, Anathema shuts her eyes against the flames. Enough fire has been imprinted on her memory. Within herself, she calls up the images of the Further Nice and Accurate Prophecies of Agnes Nutter.

She begins to read.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from “[A Map to the Next World](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/49621/a-map-to-the-next-world)” by Joy Harjo.


End file.
